Talk:Nightingales
Does anyone else think that "Nightingale" could be a play on words for "Night Angel" from the Night Angel trilogy by Brent Weeks? no. the name is after the Nightingale, which is a black bird. Zach9054 (talk) 23:04, November 21, 2011 (UTC) are nightingales based on the arcani from rome total war(also from real life rome but these look alot like nightingales and a painting of a real life one looks different)?they wear the same sort of armour(black hooded robes)wears a similer mask and are both masters of steath. Pic Inaccuracies I'm going to go off the assumption that Nightingales: Fact or Fiction? was included in Skyrim as a legitimate source of the Elder Scrolls canon. With that in mind, I assert that many of the claims on this page are false, mostly starting with the claim that Gallus started the Nightingales and that the group only ever consisted of him, Mercer, and Karliah before the present day in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. I don't see any reason to doubt the truth of Nightingales: Fact or Fiction? as it would seem ludicrous for the storywriters to include it as a faulty source for such information. I'll be making changes to get the page in-line with the facts in the book and hopefully have the page read a bit better. Incrognito (talk) 16:18, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Also, what is the meaning of this: "Sometimes, before getting the Nightingale Quest on PC (either via console commands or glitch) Nightingale Assassin's will come after you." Firstly, I doubt even if it were true, it could be considered a bug. Second, I seriously doubt that it is true. More likely it's just a troll or someone mistook a Dark Brotherhood assassin for a member of the Nightingales. I'm deleting it for now, as in any case, it doesn't belong in the bugs section. Incrognito (talk) 16:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Relevence I recently cleaved up some information that, while very interesting, is not at all relevent to Skyrim. The French word for Nightingale, Rossignol, also refers to a picklock, or someone who picks locks.That information can freely be placed her, in the talk page. But as there is no France in Skyrim, and thus no French language, it does not belong on the page it's self. Thanks! Ottakanawa (talk) 21:51, June 5, 2012 (UTC) : Just because France isn't in Skyrim, doesn't mean this reference can't be included in the article. Also, this is a valid reference. -- 21:59, June 5, 2012 (UTC) : Actually http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mask2697 gave me permission to remove it. Please stop replacing it or I'll have to ask him to handle it. : Ottakanawa (talk) 22:03, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :: This is a valid reference. Rossignol = Skeleton Key, the Skeleton Key is guarded by the Nightingales. Also, Mask isn't a high authority figure here, his word is as good as mine. -- 22:08, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :: Stop the C*** now :: You guys are seriously getting on my nerves because of you we now have to have a admin lock it, so if you guys keep this fight up people are going to get banned... ::: Thanks for adding to the conversation. Now, what's the reason for removing the reference again? -- 22:14, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: Its basically the same reason as not adding the lyberian Arabic reference to fus ro dah. Just because it means something in one language doesnt neccesarily mean in another language. :::: Nightingale = Rossignol = Skeleton Key = Valid reference. End of story. -- 22:18, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :::: After reviewing current content on the page, I believe the reference can stay. For one, there is another reference on the page "The word Nightingale means Pigeon in Middle English" and no one disputed that being added, if I read the edit history correctly, Mask, you added that reference, right? Anyway, this page is now locked because of counterproductive edit waring. Please do not do this in the future as it is grounds for banning. Thank you. —TombRaiser 22:26, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Thank you TombRaiser. And sorry for edit warring, I tried to get this sorted through the talk page, but that didn't work. -- 22:31, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Remove informality warning? The tone of this page seems fine now. I'd suggest the "informal" warning should go. WileCoyote (talk) 19:38, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Nightingales based off Florence Nightingale? Could the name "Nightingale" actually have come from the last name of Florence Nightingale, a nurse and statistician from the 1820s? She's been quoted saying "the true founding of theology is to ascertain the character of God. It is by the aid of Statistics that law in the social sphere can be ascertained and codified, and certain aspects of the character of God thereby revealed. The study of statistics is thus a religious service." She thought that theology and statistics were interconnected, just like how theology was connected to statistics through Nocturnal in the game. I think this show that the name "Nightingale" actually came from the last name of Florence Nightingale Opendoorsnow (talk) 20:39, February 15, 2016 (UTC)